Raised by Pokemon
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: It's been many years since Ash came home from Unova. Now he has not only his Pokemon to take care of but also a little girl, his and Misty's daughter, Wendy. How will Wendy's life be like when her parents go missing for a long time. Is she the only one who will be Raised by her parents' Pokemon or is there someone else that is being raised by his own parents' Pokemon. Find out here


Ash and his pokemon were on their way back to Kanto after completing his Unova journey To visit with his mother, Professor Oak, and some of his old traveling friends. He met up with Misty at the PokeMart in Veridian City. Ash had no Idea just how much he truely missed her. He hadn't seen her in a very long time that he had noticed that she had grown her hair out but still wore it up in a Side Ponytail. Her curves have gotten slightly bigger and her weist was more fuller. He had Changed a little as well. He had a growth spert while traveling with Iris and Cillian in Unova and was Starting to grow facial hair on his chin. Pikachu was exceptionally happy to see her that he jumped off of Ash's sholder and onto hers cuddling his face to hers. They left the Pokemart and traveled to Pallet Town together. Ash showed Misty all his Pokemon he braught with him from Unova while Misty showed her new pokemon she had gotten from her travels. As they walked towards Pallet Town Ash explained how his travels in Unova went while Misty explained how the gym was holding up and how many opponants she and her sisters have won or lost to their Gym. Ash explained to her how Traveling in Unova wasn't as much fun without her with him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Eversince we parted ways when I went to travel to the Houen Region I always thought of you when I was alone...it took me a while to understand why I couldn't stop thinking of you but now that I understand why I always think about you...I don't ever want to stop thinking about you...But also...I want us to travel together again" He struggled to say.

"Wow Ash that was the sappiest most cheesy speach I've ever heard...But I dunno about Traveling again I mean you've already been to all the regiens and you've already caught some of the Pokemon in Kanto" Misty laughed but then looked at him seriously.

"I know but I'm still not a Pokemon Master so I still need to catch more pokemon" He said.

Misty sighed. 'Ash...Through my eyes you're already a Pokemon Master' She thought to herself. "Let's just get to Professor Oak's lab Everyone's waiting there for you and Pikachu"

"Yeah...Hey Misty" He asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah Ash" She turned her head to him.

"I'm really glad to see you again...Above everyone you and mom are the only ones that I missed the Most when I was traveling everywhere...I wish you woulda gone with me that way you could catch more water pokemon" Ash said.

"I'm glad to see you too Ash...Ash I have caughten more water pokemon since the last time you saw me and some of my old pokemon evolved like remember my Psyduck it evolved into a Golduck about a year ago and my Horsey evolved into a Seadra before Psyduck evolved" She said.

"That's awesome Misty...Since I'm gonna be in Kanto for a while Is it possible that maybe you would like to go out with me sometime" Ash asked as he looked at her.

"Don't tell me are you...are you asking me out on a date" She looked at him in surprisedment but blushed.

"Y-Yeah" He stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"...Of corse Ash My sisters and I have the whole weekend off so that's the only times I'm free" She said as she looked at him and smiled.

"How does Friday night sound I'll pick you up say around five" He said.

"it's a date" She said.

When they got to Professor Oak's lab they had a HUGE welcome home party for him. Brock and Tracy were there as were their pokemon and of corse his mother was there to give him the biggest welcome home of all. When Friday came Ash picked her up right on time he took her out to dinner then took her to the park so their pokemon could play and they could sit and relax. Five dates later they had their first kiss under a moonlit sky. Every now and again they would notice Team Rocket out but oddly not up to anything. They would stay hidden to make sure they weren't notice by them. It's as if Jessie and James were also out on a date as well.

"It's about time they got together" Misty wispered to Ash.

"But something's not right about them their not causing trouble like usual" Ash wispered back.

"Yeah and look at what Jessie's holding" She wispered.

"It's Meowth...Is it sleeping" he wispered.

"I think so" She said.

"Poor Meowth it's so tired it can't even stay awake" Jessie said sweetly.

"We should take it home and let it sleep" James said.

"Yeah" She said before they started walking away.

"Hey Ash did you notice what was on her finger" Misty said once they were far enaugh away.

"I thought I saw something sparkling on her left hand" Ash said.

"Ash don't you get it James proposed to Jessie their engaged That's so sweet" Misty said sweetly.

"Engaged" Ash repeated thinking to himself.

After a few months have passed Ash proposed to Misty. She obviously said yes so a year later they got married on the same day that they first met then a couple years later they moved into a large house that looked more like a mansion where all of their pokemon could roam freely. The home had a large back yard for Ash's Tarus and his other big pokemon that didn't have much room to move freely. The home even had it's own pokemon Day Care and Nursery for future use. Four more years later Misty had their first child. A little girl whom they named Wendy Rose Kechum. But at the same time Wendy was born inside the home an egg hatched. A Pichu hatched from the egg. The pichu belonged to Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu was the father to this Pichu. It wanted Wendy to have a Pokemon of her own and what better pokemon to be her first than a Pichu since Pikachu was Ash's first pokemon. When Ash and Misty braught Wendy home Pikachu showed Ash Pichu's Pokeball.

"Pika pikachu pika pika pikachu pi pi pi" it began to say.

"What is it Pikachu" Misty asked as she gently took the pokeball out of it's paws.

"I think it wants us to see what's inside" Ash said. His Pikachu nodded it's head yes.

"Alright then Pokeball go" She said as she gently Tossed the pokeball in the air and out came the Pichu. "A Pichu how cute"

"Pikachu Do you want Wendy to have this Pichu" Ash asked as he looked at his Pikachu. Again it nodded it's head yes. "Ohhh I get it This Pichu is your Child right" Again another nodding head yes. "Thanks buddy she'll love it"

"Pi pikachu" It said happily but quietly careful not to wake Wendy.

Six years later Wendy and her Pichu were playing outside with Ash's now fully evolved Venusaur, Serperior, Septile, Torterra, and Meganium as well as all the other starter pokemon he managed to catch. Today is the day Ash takes her to see Professor Oak so she can get her starter pokemon, a Pokedex, and some pokeballs. He was gonna take her outside of Pallet town to teach her how to battle and catch her own pokemon using her new pokemon and her Pichu. One day she too will go on a Journey with her pokemon.

"I can't wait to get a new Pokemon today I can't decide on if I want Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle...Daddy has all three of them but one of them is away...What do you think I should get Pichu" Wendy asked as she looked down at her pokemon.

"Pichuu pi pi pichu" It said.

"You can't decide either Can you" She said.

"Pikaaaaa Pikachuuuu" She heard her father's Pikachu's voice fallowed by his own.

"Wendy it's time to go" Ash said.

"Okay daddy Can we take Pichu and Pikachu with us" She asked as she picked up her Pichu then ran towards her father.

"Of corse we can you must always have your Pokemon with you when you're not home" He said.

"Pichuu" Pichu said as it looked at Pikachu.

"Pika pikachuu pi pi pi" Pikachu said.

"What' s Pichu saying Wendy" Ash asked as they both walked towards professor Oak's lab.

"Pichu can't wait to evolve it wants to be like it's father and I have a strong feeling that it may evolve really soon but Pikachu says that it has to be patiant" Wendy said.

"Is that so" He said as he chuckled.

"But it's just like it's daddy it doesn't like being in it's Pokeball...Where is Pikachu's pokeball anyway" Wendy asked.

"It's back at home where it's always been So what pokemon are you going to Choose" He said.

"I haven't decided yet I mean you already have all three of them but one of them is away from home Which one's your favorite daddy" She said.

"Hmm I love all my pokemon equally but if I had to choose one of the starters I'd say Charmander" He said.

"Okay then I'll choose Charmander" She said Happily.

"pichuu Pi pi pichuu" Pichu began to say angerly.

"Oh alright you can help me decide Pichu" She said.

"Pichu" It said happily.

When she got to Profefssor Oak's lab she said hello to Professor Oak, Gary and his son George who was also choosing a pokemon, Tracy, and his daughter Amanda who was also choosing a pokemon as well. Ash's mother was also there. She wanted to see what Pokemon Wendy would choose. It took her a while before she finally decided to go with Squirtle. George went with Bulbasaur, and Amanda went with Charmander. The Professor gave each of them six pokeballs and a Pokedex. When Ash and Wendy left the lab he took her to Veridian City to buy her some more Pokeballs and teaching her how to battle and catch pokemon on the way there. Wendy battled and caught a wild Pidgey She also caught two wild Nidoran one boy and one girl and a Caterpie. Ash was amazed at how many pokemon she had caught in one day. He had baughten her many many more Pokeballs at the pokemart and showed her the Pokemon Center. He told her about how many pokemon at a time she could bring with her and the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys in each city or town she will come accross then they started to walk home. They would be home by dinnertime. He also told her about storing her pokemon with Professor Oak at his lab through the computer.

"I love my new pokemon daddy Thanks for teaching me how to catch them I wanna be a Pokemon Master just like you someday" She said.

"Though that won't happen till your a lot older" Ash said as he carried his daughter home with Pichu and Pikachu on his sholders.

"It'll take a while but I can hardly wait for my pokemon to evolve cause I REALLY want a Pidgeot like you do daddy And a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen but first pidgey has to evolve into a Pidgeotto and my Nidoran need to evolve into Nidorino and Nidorina before I can get a Pidgeot, a Nidoking, and a Nidoqueen" She said.

"That's right but when we get home Your mother and I have a surprise for you" He said.

"ooooh What is it" She asked as she looked at him.

"I can't tell you all the Details yet but the friend that is watching my Charizard for me said that something happened there and that my Charizard is coming home for a while" He said.

"Yeay I finally get to meet your Charizard in person" She said happily.

"Pichuuu" Pichu said happily.

"that also means that Pikachu gets to see its friend again" She said.

"That's right all my pokemon and your mother's pokemon get to see Charizard again" He said.

When they finally got home they saw Misty waiting for them on the front porch. "Come on you two Charizard's here It's out back hanging with the other pokemon" She said.

"YEAY CHARIZARD'S HERE" Wendy said as Ash set her and Pichu down and Wendy ran towards Misty with Pichu in her arms. "Mommy I caught some pokemon daddy taught me how to catch pokemon of my own" She said.

"That's wonderful Wendy What pokemon did you catch" She asked.

"You'll see after I meet Charizard" She said. When they got out to the back yard they saw Charizard watching all the small pokemon play on the playground. But it was holding something on its arms. Wendy looked at Charizard then at Ash. "Is that Charizard daddy" She asked.

"Yes...Hey Charizard come over here I want you to meet someone" Ash called to his pokemon.

"PIKACHUU" Pikachu called out. Charizard looked over then flew towards them still holding the mystery in his arms. It landed in front of Wendy and Ash. "Pikachu pi pi pikachuu"

Charizard looked at Pichu and smiled then looked at Pikachu and noded its head then looked at Wendy. "Charizard This is my daughter Wendy and this is her pokemon Pichu Pichu is Pikachu's kid" Ash said as he looked at his pokemon. Charizard bowed its head and nuzzled her as its way of saying hello and nice to meet you. "What do you have there Charizard" He asked. Charizard revealed the Mystery to be a Charmander sleeping in its arms.

"A Charmander how cute" Wendy said. Charizard gently handed the Charmander to her.

"This Charmander is Charizard's baby and its decided to give its baby to you for you to raise and train it and you must take care of it just like you've done for Pichu and will do for the other five pokemon you've caught today" Ash said.

"I will daddy Thank you Charizard" She said as she grabbed one of her new pokeballs and tapped it on Charmander's head. It went inside the pokeball and didn't struggle as the pokeball shook. Once when the Pokeball stopped Shaking she braught her new Charmander out then braught out the rest of her new pokemon. "I want you all to meet my new pokemon Squirtle, Rina (NidoranF), Rino (NidoranM), Caterpie, Charmander, and Pidgey...I'm gonna nickname my Charmander Charm is that alright" She said as she looked at Charizard then at Ash. Charizard noded its head yes. She then looked at Ash.

"If Charizard's fine with it than so am I" He said.

"Wow you've caught this many pokemon in one day that's a record" Misty said as she looked at her daughter's newly caught pokemon.

"So let's see I now have...Seven Pokemon Right daddy" She asked as she counted on her fingers then looked at Ash.

"That's right sweetie" He said.

"Why don't you two run along and go play with the pokemon I have some dinner to make" Misty said as she walked into the house.

"I'll help you Misty...Guys you all know the rules" Ash said as he fallowed.

"We know daddy all the pokemon have to make sure to keep an eye on me at all times" Wendy said.

"That's right" He said.

As Misty and Ash were making dinner for all the pokemon, Wendy, and themselves Wendy was playing with Blastoise, Charizard, Venusaur, Pikachu, Squartle, Pichu Carm, and Venusaur's child a Bulbasaur. While Wendy was playing with those pokemon Ash's Unfezant looked at Wendy's Pidgey as it noticed that it hasn't learned how to fly. So she decided to teach it how to fly. After a while a Persian passed by. It looked at Wendy as she played with all the pokemon. It looked closely at the Pikachu and it's eyes widen.

"What's wrong Persian" A boy asked as he rode on Persian's back.

"It's nothing" It said. "I just thought I saw a blast from the past"

"What you mean that Pikachu over there" He asked. "What's so special about it" He looked down at the talking Persian.

"Remember the stories your parents and I tell you about how we used to seal a Pikachu" It asked. It looked back at the Pikachu then at the Pichu and Wendy. "That's the same Pikachu we used to seal a long long time ago and that Pichu over there must be it's kid"

"We should go say hi what do you think meowki" He said as he looked down at the meowth in front of him.

"Can we daddy" It asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea Peter I promised Jessie and James I'd bring you back by night fall and it's already close to sunset" The Persian said.

"Fine but can we come back tomarrow" The boy asked.

"We'll see what you're parents say" It said as it walked passed the house and up the hill. It then turned down a street close by the house.

"Mommy Daddy We're home" The boy said as he, the Persian and the young Meowth entered the house in the middle of the block. "You won't believe what we saw today"

"What was that Peter" the tall woman with long Red hair said as she looked at her son.

"The Pikachu that you used to steal long ago it's true Persian said so" Peter said.

"And get this Pikachu's got a kid of it's own too as does the twerp we saw them playing on our way back" The Persian said.

"Which means the twerp lives close by" Said a man with chin length purple hair.

"We should go by and say hello tomarrow" the woman said.

"That sounds like a good idea Jessie that'll give us time to appologise for stealing their pokemon and it'll give Peter a chance to meet the twerp in person" The man said.

"Then it's settled tomarrow we'll give the twerp a visit" Jessie said. 


End file.
